Unexpected Destiny
by Moonlight feather
Summary: Une jeune fille espère être engagée par un politicien étranger, mais le poste auquel elle a postulé n'est pas tout à fait celui qu'elle croit.
1. Chapter 1

En acceptant ce nouveau job au Japon, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ce qui allait m'arriver. J'étais une jeune fille ordinaire. Dix-sept ans, des amis, de bons résultats, j'avais une famille aimante, une vie simple que beaucoup qualifieraient d'agréable. J'ai choisi de les ignorer, j'ai choisi l'inconnu au bonheur acquis. J'étais peut-être idiote ou même complètement folle, mais cela ne compte plus. Je pensais être simplement différente et ce voyage a changé ma vie à jamais, bouleversant tout ce que je croyais. J'allais découvrir l'irréel et en payer les conséquences.

 **I**

Je fus réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient le store. Je jurai à l'encontre de cet intrus. Emergeant finalement de mon sommeil de plomb, je me rendis compte d'un détail. « Ce n'est pas mon réveil qui m'a tiré de mon lit ». Je me précipitai sur mon téléphone. En retard. Totalement réveillée, je courus vers la salle de bain afin de paraître un minimum présentable. Le miroir ne me renvoyait qu'une image floue due à l'humidité de la pièce, je m'efforçai de le nettoyer. Mon visage apparut enfin. Un visage pâle, de grands yeux bruns, de longs cheveux châtains en pagaille. Oh mon dieu ! Ces cernes sont abominables ! Quelle poisse ! Le jour d'un entretien. J'appliquai rapidement l'anticerne ainsi qu'un peu de mascara et j'attachai mes cheveux en une tresse afin de ne pas faire fuir mon potentiel employeur. J'embrassai la chambre d'hôtel du regard et avisant mon sac à main, je le saisis et sortis.

Je marchais le plus rapidement possible tout en m'efforçant de ne pas courir, avec mes chaussures à talons et ma jupe puisque cela ne m'aurait causé qu'une cheville tordue, jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. Je me faufilai tant bien que mal vers l'entrée du wagon arrivé. C'était officiel, je détestais le métro, coincée entre tous ces gens dans diverses odeurs écœurantes, accrochée à la barre comme si ma vie en dépendait, je jurai contre l'inconfort des transports en communs. De plus, les gens sont d'un incivisme stupéfiant, même les mamies et les enfants sont poussés sans scrupule. Le trajet semblait durer une éternité, c'était peut-être dû aux pervers qui me déshabillaient du regard et me faisaient sans cesse réajuster ma jupe par malaise.

Le métro atteignit enfin mon arrivée et je pus m'enfuir de cet enfer. Je me dépêchai autant que possible tout en jetant un œil à l'adresse de mon rendez-vous ainsi qu'à la circulation parisienne toujours aussi dangereuse. J'arrivai enfin devant l'immeuble et pris l'ascenseur. Le dernier étage. Je scrutai les portes et m'arrêtai devant celle de Monsieur Sakamaki. Un homme charmant d'une trentaine d'années vint m'ouvrir.

« Je suis bien chez Mr Sakamaki ?

\- Que me voulez-vous ? » Il avait une voix envoutante et autoritaire et je décelais un léger accent malgré son français de qualité. C'était un homme d'une stature imposante au regard perçant, il vous faisait vous sentir tellement vulnérable que j'aurais aimé pouvoir disparaître afin de ne plus subir ces regards.

\- « J…Je suis ici suite à votre annonce…, balbutiais-je faiblement, je n'y pouvais rien, il était tellement impressionnant.

\- Oh, je vois … Entrez. »

J'entrais dans l'appartement et fus surprise du luxe et du bon gout se dégageant du lieu. Ma surprise due être visible puisque j'aperçus un mince sourire satisfait étirer les lèvres de monsieur Sakamaki. Je me repris assez rapidement cependant et le questionnai.

« Vous cherchez donc quelqu'un qui puisse s'occuper de vos enfants si j'ai bien compris.

\- C'est cela, sourit-il, pour mes six fils.

\- Six ?! Excusez-moi, c'est que c'est peu commun.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous excusez, il est vrai que cela peut être assez surprenant. Je me suis marié plusieurs fois.

\- Oh, bien. J'imagine que vous avez vu mon CV, je suis donc plutôt étonnée d'être ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien je suis jeune et je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine bien que j'ai déjà gardé plusieurs enfants.

\- C'est justement parce que vous êtes jeune que je vous ai fait venir, je souhaitais vous rencontrer en personne afin de déterminer si vous plairiez à mes enfants. Quel âge avez -vous exactement ?

\- Dix-sept ans. Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je sois mineure ?

\- Au contraire, par contre je dois m'assurer que cela ne vous dérange pas d'être éloignée de votre famille. Etes-vous très liés ?

\- Plutôt oui, mais il n'y a pas de problème vis-à-vis de la distance. Au fait, où sont vos enfants ?

\- Au Japon.

\- V..Vraiment ?

\- Oui et si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénient vous allez bientôt les rejoindre.

\- Je suis embauchée ?

\- Je suis sure que mes fils vont vous adorez, ainsi que Yui la jeune fille qui vit actuellement avec eux.

\- Oh ! Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Le même âge que vous c'est pour cela que votre âge est parfait. Je suis sure que vous ferez du bon travail avec mes fils.

\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

\- Je vous recontacterez pour vous transmettre les dernières informations. Je vais aussi m'occuper des formalités administratives.

\- Merci et Au revoir. »

En sortant de l'immeuble, je soupirai et souris. J'avais le poste !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

 **D'abord je tiens à préciser que les personnages de Diabolik Lovers ne m'appartiennent pas (même si je suppose que tout le monde le savait déjà...)**

 **Reviews :**

 **Aura Dark Wolf : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir étant donné qu'il s'agit de ma première fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Et Maintenant le chapitre 2 !**

 **II**

Cela faisait officiellement cinq heures que j'étais au Japon. J'avais accueilli avec joie l'idée du taxi privé, merci Monsieur Sakamaki ! Le voyage avait été vraiment éprouvant et cela avait commencé bien avant l'avion.

Trois jours avant mon départ je reçus un message de mon nouveau patron me disant que je recevrai bientôt mes nouveaux papiers ainsi que mes billets pour le train et l'avion. Exceptionnellement, la poste tint ses délais et je récupérai le colis le lendemain, je confirmai donc sa réception à mon employeur. Il répondit rapidement à mon message, m'annonçant qu'il avait tout organisé pour mon voyage, ainsi que pour celui du peu d'affaires personnelles que je voulais emmener, et qu'il me communiquerait les informations dont j'aurais besoin le moment venu.

Ce fut lorsque j'ouvrai le colis que je découvris ma nouvelle identité. « QUOI ?! Une nouvelle identité ?! » Je me nommai désormais Tejina DESTINY alors que je lui avais expliqué que je m'appelais Claire LAWDEST, oui je sais ce nom n'est absolument pas français mais je n'ai aucune idée de son origine. Ce à quoi il rétorqua que ce nouveau nom serait beaucoup plus approprié au Japon et qu'il m'irait comme un gant. C'est ainsi nommée que j'arrivai à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, me préparant mentalement et matériellement à effectuer mes onze heures de vol ainsi que celles d'attente interminable dans l'aéroport. Je vérifiai mon sac à main en commençant par la trousse de toilette miniature : brosse à dents et dentifrice, brosse, lingettes pour me nettoyer vite fait aux toilettes et médicaments ; le strict nécessaire y était. Je m'attaquai ensuite au reste du sac. Un livre policier, mon téléphone, mes écouteurs, un lecteur mp3 tout neuf, des chewing-gums à la menthe et des chaussures à talons compensés. Certes ces dernières peuvent passer pour superflues mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'effet de talons hauts, ils parviennent toujours à améliorer n'importe quelle tenue mais ne sont absolument pas appropriés pour effectuer un vol long-courrier. Décidément, j'adorais les gros sacs à mains dans lesquels on peut quasiment tout mettre. La douane derrière moi, je reçus un nouveau message de mon patron m'annonçant qu'un taxi m'attendrait à l'arrivée. Je retrouvai le chauffeur en sortant de l'aéroport japonais accompagnée de mes bagages notamment tout ce que j'avais acheté dans l'aéroport de Paris afin de tromper l'ennui.

Le chauffeur qui m'accompagnait à présent, était un homme agréable, gentil et parlant bien anglais. Dans la voiture, un message de Monsieur Sakamaki arriva. Il me disait qu'il avait informé Shu, son fils aîné de mon arrivée et que c'était donc lui que je devais demander une fois au manoir. « Un manoir ! Mais où étais-je tombée ? ». J'avais l'impression que ce voyage ne se terminerait jamais, je plaignais d'ailleurs mon chauffeur auquel je ne cessais de demander combien de temps il restait. Je me faisais vraiment l'effet d'une enfant et tentais de trouver une occupation. Je finis d'arranger ma tenue, puisque je n'en avais pas eu le temps à la sortie de l'avion et lorsque j'eus terminé, je sortis mes écouteurs et branchai la musique jusqu'au moment où le chauffeur m'informa de notre arrivée prochaine. Je refermai tous mes sacs, me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir. J'inspirai un grand coup, me refusant au stress montant. Je commençais une nouvelle vie, au moins pour quelques mois et pour me donner du courage, lançai la playlist rock. Avant de s'arrêter le chauffeur me donna son nom ainsi que son numéro, je le regardai, interloquée.

« Si jamais vous avez de nouveau besoin d'un taxi, je serais ravi de vous servir de nouveau.

\- Merci, beaucoup, cela me touche, répondis-je sincèrement. Je serais heureuse de vous revoir mais j'espère tout de même ne pas perdre mon job trop rapidement, m'amusais-je. »

Il me souhaita de nouveau bonne chance tandis que je descendais de la voiture et qu'une nouvelle chanson débutait. Je souris en entendant les premières notes de « Don't Stop Me Now », cette chanson si familière. J'attrapai la poignée de ma valise, chantonnant ces paroles qui me rendaient invincibles, enfin au moins à mes yeux. J'avançai dans le magnifique jardin du manoir et malheureusement pour moi aperçu les marches. « Plus de valise à roulettes. Paix à ton âme dos bien-aimé. »Je chantai pour ne pas penser au poids de ma valise. Première marche. "I travelling at the speed of light" Deuxième marche. "I wanna make a supersonic man out of you". Je terminai la chanson et arrivai devant l'immense porte du manoir. Je passai nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux et fus à nouveau surprise par ma courte longueur, comme à chaque fois depuis mon passage chez la coiffeuse. Je cherchais une sonnette, en vain et aperçus finalement un heurtoir je donner plusieurs coups secs et attendis. Deux minutes passèrent. N'étant pas de nature extrêmement patiente, je me mis à cogner bruyamment contre cette porte. Quitte à la faire tomber, on viendra m'ouvrir ! J'arrêtai mon boucan.

Presque immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme. Je restai littéralement bouche-bée, l'homme devant moi était vraiment beau, ses cheveux noirs contrastaient à merveille avec ses iris sanguines. Il se dégageait de lui une impression de sévérité et de froideur que confortait son uniforme absolument impeccable. Son regard passa sur moi et toute ma tenue, tentant de m'analyser. Je me sentais terriblement négligée à côté de lui, malgré mes précieux talons hauts, alors que j'avais parfaitement accordé mon jean avec mon blazer et mon chemisier blanc. Il replaça ses lunettes.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis bien au manoir Sakamaki ? » Questionnai-je en anglais, ignorant sa question que je n'avais pas comprise.

Il parut légèrement décontenancé et perdit un instant son air hautain puis me répondit lui aussi en anglais.

« C'est cela, mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Tejina, Tejina Destiny. Je vous retourne la question.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- Vous n'êtes donc pas l'aîné, Shu Sakamaki.

\- Le bon à rien, c'est donc lui que vous cherchez.

\- Je me présenterai donc à tout le monde puisqu'il n'a pas transmis l'information. Tout ce que je peux vous dire maintenant c'est que je suis envoyé par Tougo Sakamaki. Enchantée. »

L'évocation du politicien le surpris et il me fit entrer dans le manoir sans faire plus attention à mon sourire moqueur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages de Diabolik Lovers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Aura Dark Wolf : Merci pour ta review, et effectivement Reiji n'a pas du apprécier " le manque de manières" de Tejina.**

 **Et maintenant la chapitre 3 !**

 **III**

Un serviteur vint prendre ma valise tandis que je suivais mon interlocuteur dont j'ignorais toujours l'identité. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans un salon dont la beauté dépassait tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Le luxe y était encore plus présent que dans l'appartement de Tougo. Après avoir admiré toute la décoration des lieux, je remarquai la présence de quelqu'un. Un jeune homme était allongé sur un divan en retrait, je ne pus distinguer que l'or de ses cheveux lorsque la voix de mon guide retentit.

« Shu, qui est cette jeune fille ? »

Celui que je reconnaissais maintenant comme l'aîné de la fratrie ouvrit un œil. Le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit pour décrire ce que je ressentais fut le choc. Le bleu de l'iris était tellement profond que je pensais m'y noyer. Il ne répondit pas mais une autre voix retentit. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains virant au roux, sur lesquels reposait un chapeau. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude semblaient m'interroger malicieusement, les paroles prononcées plus tôt devaient m'être destinées mais bien évidemment je n'avais rien compris. Quelle idée avais-je donc eu d'accepter ce poste alors que je ne comprenais pas le japonais ? Je fixais mon regard sur lui, au sommet de l'escalier et m'adressais à lui de mon anglais le plus compréhensible.

« Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas compris. Je ne parle pas japonais. » J'essayais de paraître aussi sûre de moi que possible. Il parut déstabilisé un bref instant puis se remis à sourire. Mon Dieu, pourquoi tous les gens de cette maison sont-ils aussi beau ? Je commence vraiment à faire tâche.

« Raito, va chercher les autres ! » La voix de mon guide me sortit de mes pensées s'adressant au roux. Celui-ci m'adressa un nouveau sourire en coin qui aurait pu être mignon s'il n'avait eu cette perversité avant de disparaître. « QUOI ? Il a vraiment disparu ? » Ces gens me paraissaient de plus en plus étrange.

Attendant les « autres », le silence me parut terriblement pesant et personne n'essayait de le rompre, mon guide était toujours aussi silencieux et raide et Shu devait s'être rendormi. « Et dire que je pensais compter sur lui… » Ainsi perdue dans mes pensées, un bruit de pas me fit sursauter, je me retournais vivement.

« Bitch-chan est réactive, fit Raito, souriant de mon réflex excessif.

\- Tch. Je préfère être trop réactive que pas assez, répondis-je ignorant le surnom. »

Je fixais mon attention sur la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, c'était ses pas que j'avais entendu. « Yui… » La petite blonde me fixait de ses yeux couleur framboises. Elle semblait tellement fragile, on avait du mal à imaginer que nous ayons le même âge. Mais ce n'était pas que sa constitution, c'est alors que je la vis dans son regard. La peur. Un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale, mon instinct me hurlait de fuir tant qu'il en était temps. Mes sens étaient exacerbés lorsque quelqu'un me lécha. Je manquais de bondir, un jeune homme me fixait de ses yeux du même mauve que ses cheveux. Il était terriblement cerné et dégageait quelque chose d'effrayant qui ne devait rien à sa tenue victorienne. Dans ses bras trônait un ours en peluche.

« Elle sent bon, ne-Teddy ? » Sa voix était envoutante mais vous glaçait le sang.

Je m'écartai rapidement de lui afin de me recomposer rapidement un visage impassible. Deux nouveaux inconnus venaient de faire leur apparition. Le premier s'était immédiatement assis, il avait des yeux du même vert que Raito mais leur couleur d'autant plus intense les faisait ressembler à ceux d'un félin. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge presque bordeaux, les pointes de ses mèches indisciplinées étant plus claires.

Le second était dans un coin de la pièce, éloigné et caché par l'obscurité. Mais malgré cela, je pouvais distinguer ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux parfaitement blancs aux pointes rosées. Un albinos.

« Oi, Ore-sama veut savoir pourquoi il est ici, intervint celui aux cheveux rouges.

\- Tch, arrête de t'appeler ainsi. C'est gonflant ! La voix de l'albinos semblait contenir difficilement sa colère.

\- Ça suffit ! Cette jeune femme est arrivée tout à l'heure… Mon guide s'interposa.

\- Encore une chichinashi ! »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je ne parlais pas couramment japonais mais je pouvais réagir lorsque l'on m'insultait et je refusais d'être traitée de « planche à pain ». Mes yeux foudroyèrent le rouquin et me contenant, je fis apparaître un mince sourire sur mes lèvres.

« Désolée poil de carotte, je n'ai pas été sélectionné pour mon tour de poitrine mais pour mes capacités.

\- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à Ore-sama ?!

\- Ayato ! »

Mon guide était furieux même s'il tenta de le cacher lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi, me demandant de me présenter.

« Je suis Tejina Destiny, enchantée. Je suis française et j'ai été envoyée ici par Karl Heinz.

\- Alors c'est toi ?

\- Shu, si tu sais quelque chose dis-le nous, insista le brun.

\- Il a dit qu'une fille viendrait ici pour s'occuper de nous. Il a précisé qu'elle était son employée et que nous ne devions donc pas la tuer. Il a spécifié qu'elle était sous sa protection.

\- Cela est inhabituel…

\- Elle est peut-être sa future femme ?

\- Raito, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, cette chichinashi ne peut appartenir qu'à Ore-sama.

\- Ayato, Raito, cela suffit j'essaie de comprendre la situation, les interrompit celui à lunettes.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre. »

Ils fixèrent sur moi leur regards tous plus intenses les uns que les autres. Ils paraissaient surpris que j'ose me mêler de la conversation alors que j'étais la principale concernée. Leur regard se faisait de plus en plus effrayant, d'une lueur surnaturelle qui ressortait sur leur peau pâle, beaucoup trop pâle. Ils étaient tous livides, comme des vampires… Décidément je divaguais.

« J'ai effectivement été engagée par Monsieur Sakamaki afin de veiller sur ses fils, repris-je, et je ne dévoilerai rien d'autre sans connaître votre identité.

\- Si tu crois être en position de poser tes conditions, tu te trompes lourdement, commença mon guide, mais soit je vais nous présenter. Voici Shu, l'aîné. »

Celui-ci me fixa de son unique œil ouvert qu'il referma presque aussitôt que je l'eu aperçu.

« Je suis Reiji, le cadet. Les triplés, Ayato, fit-il en désignant celui aux cheveux rouges, Kanato, il désigna celui aux cheveux mauves, et Raito.

\- Enchanté, Bitch-chan, me lança-t-il de son éternel air taquin.

\- Enchantée, teme-kun », répliquai-je.

Il feignit d'être choqué, indigné par mon insulte et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit Reiji continua les présentations.

« Et enfin, Subaru, le benjamin, dit-il en m'indiquant l'albinos qui détourna immédiatement la tête.

\- Je vous remercie. Je suis Cl… Tejina Destiny, me repris-je.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous présentés, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer la véritable raison de ta présence ici.

\- Je ne crois pas, dis-je fixant Reiji.

\- Pardon ?!

\- J'ai dit, je ne crois pas que tout le monde ait été présenté, je portai mon regard sur Yui. N'aurions-nous pas oublié mademoiselle ?

\- Heu …Je…

\- Répond, lui ordonna Reiji.

Elle paraissait terrifiée.

\- Vas-y je promets de ne pas te manger, lui dis-je taquine.

\- Je suis Yui Komori, répondit-elle toujours aussi tendue. »

Je fixais tour à tour les frères et me rendit compte que Tougo ne m'avait pas tout dit. Je pris une inspiration et commençai à parler.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai été embauchée par votre père. Il recherchait une sorte de jeune fille au pair ou baby-sitter, peu importe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être prise à cause de mon âge, m'imaginant que je serai responsable de jeunes enfants. D'un côté, j'aurais dû me méfier, mais je ne me serais jamais imaginer m'occuper de personnes de votre âge, souris-je gênée. Malgré cela, je pense que je ne sais pas tout alors pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Reiji, tu penses qu'elle peut quand même être une mariée sacrificielle ? demanda Ayato.

\- Non, elles n'ont jamais été envoyées par notre père.

\- Alors, il nous a vraiment collés une baby-sitter, s'énerva Subaru envoyant un coup de poing dans le mur.

\- Ah… Subaru-kun tu es vraiment pessimiste, moi je la trouve plutôt jolie.

\- Raito, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, l'interrompit Reiji avant de s'adresser de nouveau à moi. Tu n'as pas l'air de nous mentir, alors je vais te répondre. Notre père ne t'as en effet pas tout dit, nous ne sommes pas humains. »

J'éclatai de rire, c'en était trop. J'avais cru être au summum de l'invraisemblable après la question d'Ayato, moi en mariée ? Mais là c'était vraiment un comble.

« Mais oui bien sûr. Vous êtes des vampires, riais-je.

\- Finalement cette fille n'est pas aussi idiote qu'elle en a l'air, dit Kanato.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! je manquai de m'étouffer.

\- Il va vraiment falloir parfaire ton éducation, reprit Reiji.

\- Chichinashi, j'ai soif », dis Ayato souriant d'un air sadique.

C'en était vraiment trop pour moi, mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Le teint pâle, maladif, leur regard pénétrant, la beauté ensorcelante, cette froideur.

Des êtres silencieux.

Des créatures de Minuit.

Des canines pointues, buveurs de sang.

Des monstres.

Des… des vampires.

Je n'avais plus aucun doute, je cherchais une solution, un moyen de survie. Fuir ? Impossible, ils me rattraperaient immédiatement. Leur dire que je partais ? J'étais morte. Le petit couteau que je cachais sur moi ? Risqué et surement peu efficace. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution : rester ici et jouer la comédie en faisant comme si tout était normal.

Je devenais complétement folle.

Je revins aux frères et rencontrais des prunelles vertes toutes proches des miennes, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que les ténèbres m'assaillaient.

Et puis, le vide.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Excusez-moi pour cette si longue absence, je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse... Merci à ceux qui continueront à me lire.

Malheureusement, les personnages de Diabolik Lovers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Réponse aux reviews :

Aura Dark Wolf : Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour que l'écriture reste assez légère. Je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à me lasser de ce genre de scène.

Laurel-chan : Merci pour ta review j'espère que le suite te plaira !

Sakura 544 : Merci pour le compliment, je travaille beaucoup sur l'écriture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

IV

J'émergeais lentement de ce sommeil à la limite du coma. J'étais allongée, mon corps terriblement faible. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux que je refermai bien vite, dérangée par la lumière. Deuxième tentative : réussie. Visiblement, j'étais dans une chambre. Ma tête était terriblement douloureuse. Mes yeux me brulaient, c'était probablement dû à un début de migraine. Je tentais de me rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mon arrivée au Manoir, les fils Sakamaki, Yui, des vampires, ces yeux verts et puis plus rien. Ils m'avaient droguée ? Impossible je n'avais rien avalé et ils ne m'avaient pas assommée non plus sinon mon mal de tête serait pire. Je cherchais une solution rationnelle mais n'en voyait aucune. En temps normal, je ne croyais pas à l'hypnose mais après cette expérience, ce mal de tête et en sachant que mes colocataires sont des vampires, je n'avais plus aucun doute à ce sujet tout devenait possible.

J'examinais lentement la pièce. J'étais dans un grand lit à baldaquin et même si la déco n'était pas franchement ce dont j'avais l'habitude, le tout étant un peu trop pompeux à mon goût, elle n'était pas entièrement désagréable. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais aussi froid ?

« AH ! »

Qui avait osé m'habiller d'une nuisette ? La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur un rouquin absolument furieux.

« Oi ! Chichinashi, comment oses-tu perturber le sommeil d'Ore-sama ? »

Le destin était décidément contre moi. Pourquoi de tous les habitants du manoir fallait-il que ce soit le plus bruyant qui m'aie entendu ? J'étais maudite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? »

Je critiquai le roux mais mes cris me faisaient mal eux aussi. Il me regardait comme si j'étais aveugle ou demeurée. Je soupirai, en plus d'être bruyant le vampire était incapable de comprendre ce que je lui disais.

« Je vais répéter. Qui a OSE M'HABILLER DE CETTE HORREUR ? »

Si j'avais pu le tuer au travers de mon regard, il serait probablement déjà mort. Ma colère était phénoménale bien qu'elle ne soit pas entièrement dirigée contre lui. Je leur en voulais à tous et surtout je les haïssais tous. Autant pour leur accueil que pour la peur dans les yeux de Yui. Mais surtout, je le maudissais lui. Tougo Sakamaki. Je lui en voulais pour m'avoir délibérément envoyée ici tout en connaissant ses fils et en m'ayant caché la vérité.

Lorsque je m'intéressais de nouveau au monde extérieur, le rouquin avait disparu. Décidément, on ne pouvait jamais compter sur ces sangsues bien longtemps. Je soupirai, j'allais devoir me débrouiller seule. Regardant autour de moi, je finis pas apercevoir mes bagages. Miracle ! J'allais pouvoir enlever cette horreur rose bonbon qui me tenait lieu de nuisette et surtout récupérer mon téléphone. Je commençais par me changer, j'enfilais un jean, un pull beige à col en v et une paire de bottines à talons. Satisfaite de mon reflet dans le miroir, je m'appliquais un peu de mascara et domptais mes mèches rebelles.

Ayant réglé mon problème physique, je me saisis de mon portable et composais un e-mail à mon employeur. Bien que poli, celui-ci était clair quant à mon opinion sur mon arrivée et j'exigeais des explications rapides et des instructions plus claires.

Sa réponse fut presque immédiate, cela devenait une habitude, à croire qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et attendait le moindre de mes messages. Le ton état toujours aussi neutre, sans la moindre trace de colère ou de gêne. Mon patron était décidément désespérant. Il déclarait que j'allais devoir m'occuper de ses fils, que j'allais surement devoir les rééduquer et que j'avais carte blanche pour le moment. « Super ! Je vais devoir éduquer des vampires plus vieux que moi dont un voudrait m'éduquer, un autre semblait vouloir se charger de mon éducation sexuelle, et d'autres encore voulait ma mort. Formidable ! Et tout ça sans me faire vider de mon sang. »

Un fichier y était joint et je m'empressai de le télécharger. Il contenait des informations sur tous les frères. Je commençai ma lecture.

Shu Sakamaki. Dix-neuf ans. Blond aux yeux bleus. Fils de Béatrix.

Reiji Sakamaki. Dix-huit ans. Apparence : Cheveux noirs, yeux rouge-rosés. Fils de Béatrix.

Ayato Sakamaki. Dix-sept ans. Apparence : cheveux bordeaux, yeux verts émeraude. Fils de Cordélia.

Raito Sakamaki. Dix-sept ans. Apparence : cheveux châtains-roux, yeux verts émeraude. Fils de Cordélia.

Kanato Sakamaki. Dix-sept ans. Cheveux et yeux violets. Fils de Cordélia.

« Des triplés, intéressant… »

Subaru Sakamaki. Seize ans. Albinos : cheveux blancs et yeux rouges. Fils de Christa.

J'eu à peine le temps de finir ma lecture qu'on toqua. Reiji entra, il semblait être le seul de cette maison à avoir un peu d'éducation.

« Tu es donc réveillée ? commença le vampire avec une moue dégoutée. Je t'apporte ton uniforme, met-le, tu viens en cours avec nous. »

Un mince sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres, ces vampires étaient vraiment longs à la détente.

« Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, fis-je narquoise. Désormais, il va y avoir du changement, c'est pour ça que votre père m'a embauchée. Alors, oui je vais prendre cet uniforme. Merci de me l'avoir apporté mais non, je n'irais pas en cours avec vous aujourd'hui. »

Je n'avais pas élevé le ton, le vampire me fixait à mi-chemin entre colère et stupéfaction. Jamais une humaine n'avait dû oser lui tenir tête ou même simplement lui refuser quoi que soit. S'il espérait que je me taise, il allait être déçu. Il se reprit rapidement, son ton était froid mais formel.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de ce refus ?

\- Je dois m'habituer au manoir et j'ai des courses à faire, répondis-je évasive.

\- Vous ne pourrez aller nulle part.

\- Détrompez-vous, je suis tout à fait capable d'appeler un taxi.

\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, quel âge avez-vous ? Vous devriez être scolarisé n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'étais pas stupide. Son ton ne supporterait aucun silence et il comptait clairement me piéger pour m'obliger à les suivre.

« J'ai dix-sept ans et ne vous en faites pas, je suis des cours à distance mais peut-être viendrais-je avec vous pour voir comment vous vivez. »

Ce n'était clairement pas une question mais il sourit tout de même.

« Ainsi, vous viendrez en cours avec nous. »

Mon Dieu ! Ce qu'il pouvait être borné, je voyais bien qu'il cherchait à avoir le dernier mot. Cela finissait presque par m'amuser, me donnant l'impression d'être face à un enfant. Enfin un enfant au regard terriblement sévère.

« Je viendrai avec vous. »concédai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il parut satisfait et quitta la pièce me laissant à nouveau seule. Je jetai rapidement un œil à l'uniforme qu'il m'avait apporté avant de sortir de la pièce à mon tour, tout en me disant qu'il faudrait que je le retouche légèrement. J'avançais dans le couloir, ne sachant pas où aller, le manoir me paraissait être un véritable labyrinthe.

Je finis par déboucher en haut d'un escalier, j'arrivai enfin dans le hall où j'étais la veille. J'aperçus les vampires ainsi que Yui qui partait pour le lycée. Reiji m'appela pour me dire que Shu resterait avec moi. Ce vampire pensait définitivement que je ne pouvais pas rester seule. Au moins, Shu pourrait me montrer le reste du manoir. J'attendis que le bruit du moteur ne me soit plus audible avant de me mettre à la recherche du blond.

Je mis environ un quart d'heure à trouver le vampire puisque celui-ci ne répondait pas lorsque je l'appelais. J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il m'avait entendu, après tout il était un vampire et je criais à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Lorsque je le trouvais enfin, j'étais furibonde mais ma colère fut bientôt remplacée par l'ébahissement en le voyant somnoler à même le sol au détour d'un couloir. Je l'appelais de nouveau. Il ouvrit un œil.

« Tu es vraiment bruyante. »

Ces mots me laissèrent d'abord sans mot avant de faire resurgir ma colère.

« J'aurais peut-être été moins bruyante si tu avais daigné me répondre. Et puis pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu quand je t'ai appelé ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as pas entendu, je ne te croirai pas. »

« C'était fatigant… »

Il referma les yeux. J'avais une furieuse envie de le secouer. Je hurlai son nom. Il sursauta et pour une fois ouvrit les deux yeux. Je souris, l'air triomphant avant de lui adresser la parole.

« J'aimerais que tu me fasses visiter le manoir et discuter un peu avec toi, annonçai-je.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, me rétorqua-t-il avant de faire mine de se rendormir.

\- Je ne te laissais pas vraiment le choix. »

J'avais fait mouche, peut-être un peu trop puisque la seconde d'après, il était debout et bien trop près de moi.

« Tu crois vraiment que nous allons obéir à une humaine ? Si tu tiens à rester en vie, reste à ta place. Après tout, tu n'es qu'une proie. »

J'en frissonnai, ses yeux étaient devenus tellement froids. Il était beaucoup trop proche, je commençais à réagir instinctivement. Je réfléchissais avec mes sens. En voyant ma gêne, une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans son regard. La situation l'amusait, et son amusement provoqua ma réaction.

« Je suis tout à fait à ma place, commençai-je réfléchissant à mes mots pour le manipuler. Votre père ne m'a-t-il pas engagé pour m'occuper de vous ? C'est ce que je fais, alors même si cela ne vous plaît pas, je crois que nous allons faire les choses à ma manière. Sauf si vous souhaitez vous mettre votre père à dos… »

Ma tirade semblait le surprendre. Mais il reprit bien vite la parole.

« Tu sais que même si je ne peux pas te tuer, je peux te faire souffrir, commença-t-il en s'approchant encore plus. En plus, tu sens plutôt bon… »

Il essayait de nouveau de m'impressionner avec son vampirisme, mettant en valeur ses crocs en souriant. Bien essayé mais il ne connaissait pas encore mon culot.

« Si tu veux un peu de mon sang, prends-en mais laisse m'en assez pour la journée. J'ai plein de choses à faire et je ne veux pas perdre de temps, fis-je en soupirant.

\- Tu… me laisserais prendre de ton sang ? fit-il ébahi.

\- Suis-je tombée sur le seul vampire sourd ? »

Je dégageai légèrement mes cheveux sur le côté entre provocation et sérieux. J'eu soudain peur que mon insolence ne me coûte très cher mais il dut prendre ma proposition sincèrement puisqu'il s'approcha d'avantage de moi. Je me faisais l'impression d'être complètement folle pour proposer ainsi mon sang à un vampire sans savoir s'il saurait s'arrêter avant de me vider de mon sang. Je frissonnai en sentant son souffle dans ma nuque et sursautai quand il lécha mon cou avant de me mordre. Ses crocs me faisaient mal mais ce n'était pas insupportable, je m'attendais à bien pire. Il finit par s'écarter.

« Ton sang est plutôt étrange. Pas mauvais mais différent, marmonna-t-il l'air absent. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas sur le point de t'évanouir ?

\- Tu devrais le savoir, tu ne m'as pas pris assez de sang pour que je m'évanouisse.

\- Pas à cause de ça, tu devrais être terrorisée pourtant tu as à peine l'air perturbée.

\- J'étais préparée, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais les humains aussi sont capables de réfléchir et j'ai compris que j'allais devoir vivre avec des vampires. Alors, je préfère vous le donner directement plutôt que vous le preniez de force, après tout c'est un peu comme un don du sang…

\- Tu es vraiment étrange même pour une humaine. Tu es la première à trouver ça presque « normal ».

\- Si tu le dis… Au fait, commençai-je, j'ai une question à te poser. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as lécher ?

\- C'est tout ce qui te dérange ?

\- Alors, pourquoi ?

\- Pour attendrir la peau. »

Je réfléchissais à sa réponse, ça semblait plutôt logique. Pensive, je finis par me rendre compte qu'il m'observait et je lui demandai de me faire faire le tour du manoir. Je fus presque silencieuse pendant le reste de la journée. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire d'abord.

J'avais retrouvé un vieux carnet dans mes bagages et je décidai d'en faire mon carnet de bord (non ce n'est pas un journal intime) autant pour m'organiser que pour noter ce qu'il se passait. Au moins si je devais disparaître je laisserais des preuves. « Non, je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! Je suis juste prudente et puis le manoir est rempli de vampires, je ne suis pas naïve au point de croire être en sécurité. » Je me sentais vraiment fatiguée, ne sachant plus quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit il était, je laissais un mot sur ma porte et allai me coucher. Note pour mon carnet : changer la couleur de cette chambre.


End file.
